


Ending F

by HappyLeech



Category: Silent Hill, Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silent Hill Downpour, one-shot: <br/>"When Murphy wakes up, he feels like there's something off, something wrong."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ending F

When Murphy wakes up, he feels like there’s something off, something wrong. He’s up early, so he prowls around his apartment, trying to figure out what’s bothering him. Charlie’s asleep, and so is Carol, so he knows there’s nothing wrong with them. Hell, he even double checks the locks, and looks in each room before he gives up looking for what is giving him the weird feeling.

Finally, while eating breakfast, he figures that he must just be anxious about the prisoner transfer. It is a big deal though, with what she did, and he figures she’ll try and put up a fight.

\--

Coleridge-Cunningham, even though she doesn’t deserve the name Coleridge, stares stupidly at him as he calls her name, reminding her of what today is. He, offhandedly, mentions that he’s almost sad to see her go, trying to get a rise out of her but to no avail. She’s quiet, which is a surprise, so he shuts up and calls for her cell to open. He cuffs her, and takes her down to the transfer bus. 

Sewell is there, glaring. 

He almost feels sorry for handing her over, but clears any pity from his mind. He doesn’t blame Sewell for the rage, and standing next to him, saying a quiet hello, he feels it too. Killing Frank, her father, a friend to both of them, while she was in the middle of transferring jobs was unthinkable. Hell, he could have been working with her and instead she beat her father to death.

He watches as she walks off to the bus, before turning and walking back inside, missing what she says as a tear rolls down her face.

“No, this isn’t right, it wasn’t like this…”


End file.
